Baron Greenback
Baron Silas Greenback is the main antagonist in the TV series Danger Mouse. Orinoladdin and Orinoladdin 2: The Return of Baron Greenback He played as Jafar Dumbo Hood He played Prince John How the Henry's Cat Stole Christmas (2000) He played as Mayor Augustus May Who Wreck-It Muzzy He played as King Candy Peter Pan (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He teamed up with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee as their pet talking toad Meet the Feebles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Bletch The Nut Job (Disney and Sega Style) He played as Raccoon Orinoco and Paddington He played as Ritchard Kingswald Sniffles' Warthog He played as Dr. Terminus The Big Friendly Kangaroo He played as The Fleshlumpeater Orinoco Pan and Fox Orinoco Pan and the Human Villains Movies and Shows He played as the Indian Chief The Great Womble Detective He played as Professor Ratigan The Children Book and The Children Book 2 He played as Shere Khan The Prince and the Pauper (Disney and Sega Style), A Kenai Movie, An Extremely Kenai Movie, Conker's Christmas Carol, Conker, King Louie and Kenai in The Three Musketeers and Runaway Brain (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Peter Pete Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers He played as Wart Orinoco Hood He played as The Tournament Crocodile Link and the Giant Peach He played as Rhinoceros The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Cortes Bettylina, Bettylina 2: The Magic Dreams and Bettylina 3: A Curse of Time He played as Grundel the Toad Nellie White and the Seven Childrens He played as Magic Mirror Frozen (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as The Duke of Weselton Orinoco Ventura When Nature Calls He played as Vincent Cadby Quest for Camelot (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Ruber The Incredibles (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Syndrome Charlieton He played as Mr. Curry Harlem Nights (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Bugsy Calhoune Soar (Disney and Sega Style) He played as Buzzard Animaniacs (Disney and Sega Animal Style), Wellington's Wish (aka Wakko's Wish), Stiletto, Wendy and the Baron Greenback and Stiletto and the Baron Greenback He played as Brain Pulp Fiction (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Butch Coolidge Mighty Mouse King Country He played as King K. Rool Orinoco Little (Stuart Little) He played as Smokey Kermicules He played as Nessus Orinoco Powers: International Womble of Mystery and Orinoco Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me He played as Number Two Tangled (Disney and Sega Animal Style) He played as Hook-Hand Thug Kipper Hood He played as Prince John Kipper Pan He played as Captain Hook Jake 2 (Shrek) 2 and Jake the Third He played as Prince Charming Big Bear and Cornelius He played as Preston Kipper and SpongeBob: The Curse of the Were-Charizard He played as Victor Quartermaine All Star Run He played as Mr. Tweedy The Pebble and the Dog He played as Drake Orinoarzan He played as Clayton The Horstachio of Notre Dame He played as Judge Claude Frollo Pearlhontas and Pearlhontas 2: Journey to a New World He played as Governor Ratcliffe The Princess and the Womble He played as Dr. Facilier Beauty and the Pink Panther He played as Gaston Pearlstasia He played as Rasputin Alvin-Tikki-Tavi He played as Karait Space Jam (Disney and Sega Style) He played as Pound (Orange Monstar) Atomic Zelda He played as Maximus I.Q. A Children's Life He played as Thud the Fly Brother The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea He played as Undertow (Regular Size) All Childrens Go to Heaven and All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 He played as Carface Children Story 3 He played as Lots-O-Huggin' Bear All-Stars Inc. He played as Mr. Waternoose All-Star Story 2 He played as Emperor Zurg Bongocules He played as Hades Horace and Company He played as Sykes Orinoco Jones He played as Thrax Chencallor Palpatine/Darth Sidious Star Wars (BattleInfoPeace Style) He is Sith Je Lor He Played Darth Maul In Star Wars (Disney and Sega Style) He Played Lord Darkar in Winx Club (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Gallery: Baron von Greenback.jpg Baron-greenback.jpg Baron Greenback.jpg Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Danger Mouse Characters Category:Cosgrove Hall Characters Category:Amphibians Category:Green Characters Category:Ugly Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Toads Category:Disney and Sega Category:Louis Walkden Category:Vinnytovar